


Varúõ

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e10 Mac Finds His Pride, Friendship, I don't know, I want everyone to know Macdennis is background, MLM WLW solidarity, hard to keep in character when it's supposed to be serious and angsty, macdennis undertones, she exists in canon but I made her her own personality, she's kind of an OC, slightly OOC, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: As a gay man, it’s hard to believe it was a woman who completely changed Mac’s life.Although he found women mostly disgusting now, the moment he saw Isabelle, he could admit she was one hot chick who could dance.
Relationships: Mac MacDonald & OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Varúõ

As a gay man, it’s hard to believe it was a woman who completely changed Mac’s life.

Although he found women mostly disgusting now, the moment he saw Isabelle, he could admit she was one hot chick who could _dance_.

It had been back when he’d been wandering around on the Christian cruise trying to find something to do before he joined David and Scott at their game of shuffleboard like they’d suggested. He’d strolled back into the fellowship hall to find there were still a few people there, practising for that night’s talent show. Isabelle had been one of them.

She’d had earphones in, so Mac couldn’t hear her music as she moved so instinctively to it. She was deep in the moment. Mac could only watch in awe as she twirled around the stage, eyes bulging when she lifted her leg until her ankle met her ear, balancing on one tip toe as she spun.

He’d walked over to her, kind of hoping he would be able to get with her to brag to Dennis about banging a chick that flexible later. He purposefully stood in the way of her next move, and smiled as she took out her earphones, arching an eyebrow.

‘Hey, I’m Mac. So, you wanna—’

Before he could even offer up a bang, she shook her head and put her earphone back in, spinning away from him.

One and a half years later, and he had a plan. A plan he couldn’t pull off by himself, so he called David and Scott. Though they still held a small grudge against him, they were happy enough to help when he gave them an update on coming out. They did sound super judge-y when he told them about the workout bike, but they still asked Isabelle if it was cool and then rang Mac back to give him her number.

* * *

Although Isabelle was helping to change his life, she was as much as a bitch as Dee sometimes.

‘Mac, that doesn’t make any sense!’ Isabelle sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

‘How does it not make any sense?’ Mac huffed. ‘There’s a storm inside me, then you’re God - a hot chick —’

Isabelle groaned. ‘Yeah, yeah, I heard. But how am I supposed to choreograph and choose music to something I don’t understand? Especially when you can’t dance for shit.’

Mac was offended and ready to argue, but at Isabelle’s glare, he pursed his lips in thought instead. ‘How’d you feel when you came out?’

Isabelle hesitated. ‘This isn’t about me.’

Mac narrowed his eyes, pressing, ‘Let’s pretend it is. How would you describe it?’

Clenching her jaw, she looked away for a moment. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘A storm, right?’ Mac prompted, eyes gleaming in self-satisfaction.

‘No,’ Isabelle snapped. ‘No, not rain falling down _on_ me. Like I’m already drowning, and being tossed around by the fucking waves, and never knowing where I’ll…’ She trailed off, eyes going wide as she seemed to have a moment. 

Mac squinted at her, confused. ‘What?’

‘…Land,’ she finally finished, before putting a finger up at him as if to pause the conversation. She grabbed her phone and looked something up before playing it.

The opening bars were quiet, kind of creepy, and Mac shifted uncomfortably. ‘This is weird. Why are you—’

‘Shut up,’ Isabelle snapped. ‘And listen, dumbass.’

They sat through the song, Mac feeling the weight that was in his chest this whole conversation lift. He could see it in his head. God coming down, picking him up, letting him know it was going to be okay. For some reason, what he couldn’t get out of his mind as the music picked up, was being underwater. A light breaking through the surface, and a hand reaching out. Was it God? Was it his father’s?

The door slammed shut, making both Mac and Isabelle jump, breaking them out of their song-induced stupor. Isabelle turned off the song and immediately started packing up her things.

‘Mac, would you _please_ —’ Dennis began, already snapping, and abruptly stopped. ‘Well, _hello_.’

Isabelle glanced from Mac to Dennis, scoffing, and walking right out the door. Mac watched after her, a little annoyed that he’d have to have that conversation over again next time they met up. 

‘What was wrong with her?’ Dennis scowled.

Mac shrugged. ‘Women, dude.’ As Dennis headed over to the kitchen to make some tea, Mac got out his phone and texted Isabelle.

_That’s the song._

* * *

‘Why were you so determined to practise today?’ Isabelle panted as they finished up choreography.

Mac shrugged, wiping himself off with his shirt. ‘I dunno. Just…had a weird day.’

‘Weird _how_?’ Isabelle prompted bluntly, arching an eyebrow at him. ‘Anything to do with what I walked in on earlier today?’

‘It was _nothing_!’ Mac huffed, flopping on the couch and taking a long drink of his water bottle.

‘You spending a stupid amount of money on a sex doll is nothing?’ Isabelle sat down next to him, stealing his water bottle for a sip. Mac scowled. Gross. Girl germs. ‘A sex doll, I might add, that looks an _awful_ lot like your ex-roommate?’

Mac rolled his eyes. “It is _not_ a sex doll. It’s a companion.’

‘But you’re going to bang it, yeah?’

Mac pulled a face. ‘ _No_. Why does everyone assume that a gay man would only buy a doll of his ex-roommate to fuck it?’

‘Because you made its mouth be open in a blowjob-like fashion?’

Mac shoved Isabelle lightly. ‘That’s so he is mid-speech! Makes it easier to pretend that we can talk.’

‘It’s actually weirder if you’re not banging it, you know that, right?’ Isabelle asked, throwing her jacket on and bag over her shoulder. When she looked back at Mac, he was looking down at his hands in his lap. She felt her heart clench for the freak, knowing somewhat what he was feeling. Gently, she nudged him with her hand on her way out the door. ‘Get your shit together, bud.’

* * *

_Is your roommate home?_

_No…? This isn’t a booty call, right?_

_Mac, I’m a lesbian._

Mac was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, he pushed himself off the couch and opened the door. A small body was thrown into his arms, and he felt pretty badass when he caught her and felt how big his arms were around her. His pride wavered, though, when he felt her sobbing.

‘What is going on?’ Mac asked, very confused as he lowered Isabelle to the ground.

She curled up into his lap, head on his thigh as she cried. Mac reached out, pushing the front door shut with one hand and awkwardly running it through her hair with the other.

‘I…She broke up with me.’ Isabelle sobbed.

‘Oh.’ Mac grasped for something to say, having no idea how to pretend to feel bad for her. Mac could feel bad for other people, obviously, but he had a hard time showing it. Mainly because it made him feel less like a man. Sometimes he could show sympathy for Dennis, but often that would end up with Dennis calling him a pussy, so he didn’t do it often.

‘Don’t try to come up with something to say,’ Isabelle sniffed, looking up at him with puffy, red eyes. God, for being a woman and not knowing Mac that well, she could read him like a book. ‘Just tell me it’s gonna be okay.’

Mac nodded, and she rested her head back in his lap, breathing slowing as he ran a hand through her hair. ‘It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.’

* * *

‘Today?’ Isabelle sighed from the other end of the phone. ‘Of all days, you’re springing this on me _today_?’

Mac sighed, rubbing his forehead. ‘Look, my friend Frank got it all sorted out for me by surprise, and now I have to.’

‘Uh, you don’t have to do _shit_.’ Isabelle let out another huff. ‘Mac, we agreed it would be a few more weeks until we were ready.’

‘I have to do it today.’ Mac made sure there was no hesitation or argument to be had by the tone of his voice. ‘If I don’t, I might never.’

He heard Isabelle sigh yet _again_ , and shuffle around. ‘Mac, you know I’m supposed to be getting the last of my stuff out of my ex’s place, right? That’s why we practised this morning — I was planning on drinking my sorrows away in my crappy little studio tonight.’

Mac’s anxiety removed any slight hint of guilt he may have felt about that. “Please, Is.’

Isabelle let out a final, huge gust of a sigh. ‘Fine. I’ll meet you there.’

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

Isabelle held her breath from the back, listening to Mac’s small speech. It started awkward as fuck, and she cringed. Then, finally:

‘Dad…I’m gay.’

The lights shut off, and Isabelle raced forward and pulled Mac back into his position. The rain started pouring and the thunder went off, and Isabelle whispered in Mac’s ear, ‘Here we go.’

She heard his sharp intake of breath before she moved back into her place, waiting for her moment to join as a spotlight illuminated Mac kneeling on the ground. When she first wrapped her arms around him, she put all of her hopes for him into it. He gently squeezed her wrist before pulling her away.

As she danced, she kept her eyes on Mac and never looked at the prisoners once. She wanted him to remember it was about them. It was about everyone who had ever felt the way they had. It was about Mac. For once in his goddamn life, it was truly his moment.

As he spun her around, feet dragging through the water collecting on the floor, she thought about their discussion about what it felt like.

_Like a storm inside me…_

_Being tossed around…never knowing where I’d land…_

As her body moved along to the movements, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Finally, there came the small break where she felt like she would be able to collect herself. She heard footsteps, Mac let out a short sob before panting, and she was almost afraid to look. As choreographed, she held her place, listening to him trying to calm down before lifting up. She circled around him, touching the back of his head, which he slightly jumped at since it wasn’t choreographed.

Isabelle looked into Mac’s eyes, heart breaking at the lost look on his face, before pulling him up to continue. Who cares if his asshole father left? This was about _Mac_.

Mac continued like a champ, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she was thrown around. As the storm grew, and Mac let her go. He settled back into his place, and she ran at him, letting out a cry as he caught her. Finally, he lifted her into the air, and the music faded. He brought her back down, and she curled around him as they lowered.

It was freezing, and wet, and he pulled her into a position so he could rest. She curled a hand around his head, gently brushing his hair.

Holding back her own tears, she whispered, ‘It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.’

He sobbed lightly, and she had to force herself to look up as the light blasted down onto them. She rubbed at his shoulder, feeling him tremble, but holding her place.

She would hold him, and he would be okay.

They were both gonna be okay.


End file.
